1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picking apparatus of a rapier loom, particularly to an improvement in a device for gripping and cutting a weft yarn prior to each picking operation.
2. Prior Art
A known rapier loom provides catch cords outside a selvage of a woven cloth which hold a picked weft yarn while the picked weft yarn is connected to a yarn package. The weft yarn is cut by a yarn cutter between the catch cords and a rapier prior to the next picking operation of the weft yarn. Then the weft yarn is picked. The weft yarn end held by the catch cords is cut from the selvage of the woven cloth by a selvage cutter and is thrown away with the catch cords.
The catch cords are necessitated for holding the weft yarn during the picking operation in the rapier loom, which entails the loss of the weft yarn held thereby, i.e., the extra length of fringe. Furthermore, a yarn cutter and a selvage cutter which are liable to fail are provided. Thus, special attention is required for the maintenance and inspection thereof.